1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer-related presentation tools, and more specifically, to a system, method and program for determining a minimum desirable size for presentation data utilized in a presentation that is to be projected and viewed by persons within a known viewing distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
To convey information at business meetings, conferences, and in educational settings, presentations are often made by projecting transparencies on a screen or by using an LCD projector that takes the presentation from a computer and projects the presentation onto the projection screen. Unfortunately, many times the text in the projected presentation is not readable by members of the viewing audience because it is too small. The audience is left with a deficient experience of the presentation.
Presentation tools are known in the art such as Lotus FreeLance and Microsoft Powerpoint. However, none of the known presentation tools determines when a given size of presentation text may be too small to be viewable by viewers in a room of a given size when the presentation is projected onto a screen. The tools likewise do not warn the creator of the presentation that the current text size is too small, nor do the tools suggest a more desirable font size.